


You put the stars in the sky

by Drivelikewego



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, I'm a lazy bun and could have done more sorry, M/M, Not too angsty, Sweet!Raphael, a bit of kissing, drunk!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drivelikewego/pseuds/Drivelikewego
Summary: Simon goes out with the clan and things happen with stars and stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish isn't the best so if anything is wrong please tell me :)

There was something absolutely district about the way Raphael smelled, You knew right away if he had been in a room just by walking in. It was a mix of sweet yet strong cologne with a tang of blood just on the surface. Simon just couldn't get enough of it, Not that he thought about Raphael or his scent in other ways but platonic of course. He was in love with Clary obviously. Well, he wouldn't really know since she has been screening his calls due to her very important shadow hunter life. Simon hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with her in so long he forgot what her laugh sounded like. He was distracted when that powerful smell hit his nose just in time for him to turn around before Raphael could startle him, much to the other boy's amusement.

"What are you doing moping in your room?"

"I'm not mopping! I'm merrily sulking if you must know. I haven't seen Clary in like two weeks. I'm always holed up in the hotel." Simon whined stretching his arms out to further show his distress.

"You're so dramatic. The Clan is going to the Pandemonium tonight, you should go." Now the older boy had found a wall to rest upon giving himself an air of indifference.

"Why am I always the last to know about these things?" He pouted furiously " Are you going as well?" with his eyes wide

Raphael smirked and added "Magnus and I have some things to discuss and he will be there. So, in conclusion, I will be there as well."

The fledgeling turned his back walking towards his bed and promptly launching himself onto it. "What time is everyone going? are we going together or is this one of those, we're too cool to actually go together but we're all going together anyways thing?"

"We're meeting at the foyer at eleven. dress appropriately." With those last words hanging on the wall of Simons room Raphael made a swift exit but allowing his scent to linger enough to make Simon question all his life choices.

It was 8 am and Simon couldn't find the will to sleep, he was tired and he knew if he didn't sleep now then he would be dead(ha ha) by the time the clan was going to the club. He tossed and turned. Deciding instead to go to the living room where all the entertainment gadgets were. There was huge Tv with various couches and armchairs, this was where the clan spent their usual nights with each other. Now it was empty, as Simon walked in with his flannel pyjama pants and "you know nothing Jon Snow" T-shirt. He plopped himself down in front to the TV and started up the Playstation 3 (which he managed to convince Raphael to let him bring from his old house for the whole clan), He had decided on Call of duty. He was in a particularly sticky situation when he realised he had been making some noise with all his cursing. The smell of sweet cologne hit him before he actually saw him, Raphael stood at the front of the door, his hair was tumbled from sleep and he has a certain softness to him that made all of Simons insides twist.

"Did I wake you, I'm so sorry I kind of forgot that I lived with like a dozen other super-hearing vampires" whispered Simon, offering a small smile.

Raphael sighed and his lips tugged into something close to a smile and he walked forward and sat next to Simon. "What are you playing?"

"Black ops zombies! it's so cool wanna try it?" Simon was Smiling like he had just won the lottery and of course, Raphael could never say no to that smile. "One game and we both go back to bed."

The managed three more games before Simon got tired and it was Raphael who was whining and borderline begging (if asked he would forever deny) for another game.

"I think you've forgotten we have to be somewhere where we have to exude a lot of energy in a few hours" Simon was chuckling while looking down at Raphael incredibly adorable pout

Raphael huffed "fine. I was almost winning anyways, you're just a sore loser"

"Sure, that's totally it." Simon reached his hand over to help Raphael up, he had never seen him like this. So soft and young, usually it was all clouded by the weight of the whole clan on his shoulders. His heart did a summersault looking down at the older boy but he chose to ignore the feeling for the time-being. They made their way to their rooms is a comfortable silence. As they turned the last corner of the long hotel corridor and were met with Simons Room door, He realised he didn't want to say goodbye to this version of Raphael. With a heavy heart, he looked up at the other vampire and smiled.

"This is me"

"I know where your room is Simon."

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Raphael huffed a quick "Goodnight" and turned to walk toward his room. Simon called out quietly, just enough for the other boy to hear "Thank you" but the clan leader just turned and looked at him before he opened his door and Simon was left alone in the quiet corridor.  
He went to bed immediately but found that sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He kept thinking of the little sound Raphael made when he was playing, how he moved along with the console when moving in the game, how his faced kept scrunching in concentration when he realised Simon was in the lead. It hit him like a tonne of brick. He was in love with The clan leader. He was absolute, head over heels, cliche as hell in love with him. Simon checked his phone and calculated how many hours of sleep he would get, knowing that there was no chance of a good "night's" sleep. He ended falling asleep, making up scenarios in which the older vampire reciprocated his feelings.

"Despiertate! Simon."

"Five for minutes mommy" Simon rolled over and stuffed his face into his pillow.

"Dios Mio, Simon wake up, I am not your mother and if you don't wake up now we are leaving without you."

That made Simon stir and peak from his position to see a very well dressed Raphael looking pretty pissed. He sat up rubbing his eyes trying to wear the sleep away.

"bebé, get dressed we are meeting in half an hour" Raphael had his hand on the door handle when  
Simon spoke up, voice still croaky

"hm Raphael…could you maybe lend me something…I haven't really got all my clothes here and I didn't want to go to a club in one of my geek shirts as you so gracefully like to put it"

Raphael rolled his eyes "I'll be back with some selection" He was out the door before any more words could be said.

Simon went to the bathroom to do his whole routine of brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cold water, he knew staying up all morning wasn't a good idea yet so very worth it. By the time he got back to the room there were three outfits laid neatly on his bed. He looked them all over and chose the one that seemed to fit him best.

When Simon arrived in the foyer the majority of the clan was already waiting, chatting excitably amongst themselves. They liked to show the world that they were badasses and that nothing affected them but really they were a bunch of dorks. He smiled widely at Lily and approached her before he could say anything.

"You smell like Raphael, are you wearing his clothes?" She had wicked look in her eyes but her mouth gave nothing away.

"Yeah, he let me borrow some stuff since I haven't officially moved here and all." Simon smiled at lily meeting her eyes and at that her lips quirked. Lily was about to say something when Raphael cleared his throat.

"Is everyone here? Let's Go" He gave Lily a pointed look but seemed to be in a pretty good mood. The rest of the vampires upon hearing their leader shuffled in and made a somewhat line in front of the doors of the hotel. They all piled out walking in twos or threes. Raphael and Simon walked together and Lily and Stan were in front of them and seemed to be exchanging secrets due to the rushed whispers which were too low especially for Simons lack of trained super-hearing.

"What do you think those two are conspiring? Do you think they are dating" Simon asked Raphael wide-eyed?

"No, they are talking about the fact that I lent you my clothes even though you've ruined approximately half of my closet." Raphael quirked his eyebrows challenging the fledgeling.

"HA.HA. very funny, you should win the award for over dramatising everything you know."

The traded good-natured banter on their walk to the club, everyone seemed to be hyped it looked to Simon like it was going to be a good night.He kept sneaking looks at Raphael and trying to determine how he was so blind to the other boy's beauty for so long. They arrived at the club and Simon was feeling every pulse in his body awaken, which wasn't really possible with the whole dead thing but he still felt it okay!. When we were human he hated clubs, they always made him too hot and sweaty but now that wouldn't happen anymore so he was looking forward to being able to dance the whole night away. He looked around the club and a thought hit him, he hadn't texted Clary asking her if she wanted to join them. He felt a pang of guilt, he hadn't been thinking of Clary all that much lately. He was seriously lacking in the best friend department, reaching for his phone he quickly sends Clary a text asking her to come to the club. He receives an almost instant reply saying she was actually at the pandemonium and to go and find her on the dance floor.

"Clary's here! I'm going to go find her, where will you be?" Simon shouted over the music to Raphael who seemed so at ease with his surrounding.

"I'll be with Magnus."

Simon put one foot to walk but felt perplexed about leaving Raphael.

He noticed the younger vampires hesitation,"Go find your shadowhunter, I won't leave without you" Raphael nodded towards the dance floor at that. Making Simon feel better about walking out on Raphael he made his way through the convulsing bodies in search of his best friend. He found her without much hassle due to the fire coloured hair, she was dancing quite provocatively with Izzy. Simon approached the girls, smiling widely.

"Hi, how are my two favourite girls?" He exclaimed in a purposely dad-like voice.

"Simon! We're great, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I came with the clan. We have this whole big thing about going places together."

"You look good, is that new?" Clary picked at the black dress shirt Simon was wearing.

"No, Raphael let me borrow it due to the whole moving thing you know" He didn't know why but he kept finding the need to explain himself.

"oh…it's like that now then. " Clary and Isabelle's Smiles resembled eerily to Lilys. Simon ignored the comment and danced easily with the girls. They danced for what felt like hours, bumping to the music and making up ridiculous dance moves. At some point they got tired and went to the bar to get drinks, Simon told the bartender to make the strongest drink he could with O- in it. Isabelle had the bright idea to do shots (Simon's were infused with blood).three shots and half a drink got Simon and Clary properly buzzed, Izzy laughed at them making jokes about them being such lightweights. Simon felt the itch to go find Raphael, he waved off the girls with just Raphael's name and they nodded in response.

Simon tried to concentrate as he walked trying his hardest to channel his vampire training into finding Raphael or Magnus. He was looking down in concentration when he bumped into a firm body, looking up expecting to see a grumpy clan leader but being met with sharp green eyes he took a setback and managed to get off balance. The green eyes also had arms which had found their way to Simon, embedding his fall.

"Woah, that's a way to make an impression" A smooth voice came out.

"Sorry… I was…distracted." Simon was still being held by the arms of a good looking Seelie, he was tall and had a very angular face.

"I've never seen you here before, I would remember something so delicious" His voice was like velvet and it made Simons skin crawl a little.

"I'm looking for someone. I have to… go" Simon struggled a little to remove himself from green eyes' arms and carefully walked over to the Dj booth where he was hoping he would be able to see Raphael. The Seelie caught his arm before he could go to his destination.

"Don't go! I just want to have a little fun is all"

"I'm really no interested buddy, I'm looking for someone very important. sorry" Simon muttered while shaking off the man's arm. He was half way through the dance floor when someone grabbed him again. He was really getting sick of this.

"Listen, dude…oh" He was not expecting to be met with the intense stare he was so familiar with and smiled despite himself. "I was looking for you, but I guess you found me instead"

"Who were you talking to?" questioned Raphael, his hand tightening a little too hard on Simon's arm.

"hm? talking to who?"

"That man that grabbed you. did you know him?" Snarled the clan leader almost violently.

"Oh. no. what? of course not, I don't know anyone and I think it was pretty obvious I wasn't looking for whatever he had in mind."

Raphael's mood seemed to lighten upon hearing Simon's words and he smiled easily at him. Simon almost died again right then and there, he was possessed with the need to tell Raphael he thought his smile was better than the sun and he proceeded to say that right to the leader's face.

"I like your smile, it's like the sun. all warm and making your skin tingly."

Raphael looked stunned but recovered quickly.

"Dios, Qué Preciosa eres"

"I took Spanish in high school! I know you said something about me being something?" drawled Simon, the alcohol was really hitting him because now he was inching towards that beautiful face and he couldn't even stop himself. He launched forward without really aiming and managed to kiss Raphael on the cheek. He deemed the fact that Raphael didn't pull away a violent success.

"I bet you don't even like me. Ha. but jokes on you."

"Idiota. Let's go home, you're drunk."

"No you're drunk, Don't you have stuff to talk to Magnus about?"

"It's taken cared of, let's go bebé" Raphael held his hand and dragged him towards the door, they passed Izzy and Clary who were too busy making out to register Simon call out a goodbye.

Once they were outside and walking briskly towards the hotel did Simon notice that they were still holding hands.It made Simon smile like a dope, he couldn't stop himself from swinging their hands a little; Made him feel like they were an actual couple.It took them longer to reach the hotel due to Simon ever so often to stare up at the stars while Raphael looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Do you like looking at the stars Rapha?"

Eyebrows quirking at the nickname "I don't understand where this conversation is going"

"Nowhere, I just want to know your opinion on stars"

With a huff, Raphael responded, "Before turning I didn't really care for them but I think it's the closest we get to being with the sun."

"That's… very beautifully said… I think you've just changed my love for stars and it was already so big"

"Let's go home walking tequila bottle" With that Raphael dragged Simon home while he looked up at the stars and mumbled nonsense.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was completely silent since everyone was still at the club enjoying themselves. This made Simon feel guilty about making Raphael go home with him. "I'm sorry you had to take me home… You could be still having fun and I probably cockblocked you or something…"

"It's fine baby, I don't like clubbing all that much. It was a blessing in disguise to have to drag you home" Raphael smiled reassuringly.

They were still holding hands when they got up to Simon's door, The clan leader opened the door urging Simon in first. Stumbling to his bed, Simon managed to kick off his shoes and land face first on the bed without much hassle. Their hands were still linked and Raphael pried his hand away in favour of helping Simon change into pyjamas and out of his clothes. Simon made some protesting noises but was too tired to argue as his body was being manhandled in and out of clothes.

"hm stay. please. not alone." Simon mumbled with his face scrunched into the pillow.

Sighing, Raphael walked out the door. Simon awoke almost insatiately, his chest bottoming with the thought of Raphael ignoring his request and rejecting him. He had sat up with his head down looking at his hands when Raphael walked back in dressed in really fancy pyjamas. Simon looked up with a hopeful smile, making Raphael stop and return the smile. He closed the door and made his way onto the bed, reaching over the covers and pulling them to make room for himself.

"I thought you left, you probably think I'm just some pathetic Jewish vampire now" Simon groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

Raphael moved his hands away so he would look up at him. "Of course not. I think you're adorably sappy yet still terribly annoying. I wouldn't have you any other way."

This time when Simon kissed him, he aimed perfectly and Raphael hummed into the kiss. His heart would have stopped all over again in the moment. They kissed for a little until Raphael pulled away, scooting down the bed and bring Simon down along with him. Cradling him in his arms, facing each other. He smiled and whispered

"Que tengas dulces sueños."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave me any type of feedback, it helps me know what I have to work on. 
> 
> Hope you're having a good day/night<3


End file.
